Who slept with who last night!
by Suishou Haruka
Summary: Dark despierta una linda mañana...y a que no adivinan a quién se encuentra durmiendo con él! xD [twoshot][TRADUCCIÓN][DarkxKrad]...of course!


Hi minaaa, watashi wa Haruka des, nice too meet you, ne! xD

Weno…eta ser la primera traducción y fic..q' publicó en la sección d DNAngel...so I'm so glared! TwT

Oh well...eto ser **UNA TRADUCCIÓN, **io no lo escribí..asi q' los laureles son pa la autora xP

**Original fic info:**

**Writer:** Kaz5

**Tipe:** Humor

**Updated:** 7-28-03

**Published:** 7-28-03

**Original Sumarie:**

Dark woke up one morning in the bed with his worst enemy, Dark x Krad (and yes, it's YAOI!)

**Original disclaimer:**

D.N.Angel belong to Sugisaki Yukiru, Asuka, and other related parties.  
warnings: Dark x Krad, mild (!) yaoi, fluff (it was suppose to be g ), PG-13  
notes: Another special thanks to Tiggy, my beta reader from 7th heaven

"**Who slept with who last night!"** **  
****by Kaz**

Dark tenía una resaca. La luz brillante del sol atravesó la ventana del apartamento y estalló directamente en sus ojos. Diablos...el se sentía como si no hubiera dormido en años, su cuerpo estaba entumecido y su cabeza...espera, él, incluso, no podía sentir su cabeza...tal vez esa fue la razón por la que él no podía recordar donde estaba ahora...que extraña habitación, y una desconocida cama también...

Definitivamente no era la habitación de Daisuke, en la casa de los Niwa...

_Oi, Daisuke!_ El trató de llamar a su tamer (1), pero no hubo respuesta.

Oh bueno, el pelirrojo debe estar dormido...

Los ojos de Dark estudiaron la habitación cuidadosamente, sin perder un punto. Esto debe ser uno de sus regalos como ladrón, él pensó débilmente. El cuarto era demasiado grande para dos camas, el gabinete y el piso estaban ordenados y limpios. Definitivamente no era la habitación de Daisuke, notó Dark. Las cortinas eran azules, las _hojas(2) _eran azules , y ... ¿_qué _eran esos filamentos dorados en su pecho desnudo?

"GYAAAAAAHHHH----!" El ladrón se incorporó abruptamente en la cama; el tan repentino cambio de posición hizo que le doliera la cabeza aun más y apenas podía hablar. Unos minutos después, recuperó sus sentidos y, con los ojos muy abiertos, se dobló para ver a la figura que reposaba al otro lado de la cama.

Krad. Desnudo, y viéndose tan condenadamente atractivo. (A/N: n¬n)

Mierda.

El estaba en la cama con el peor enemigo que siempre tubo...

"Emh..." Krad se revolvió a su lado y cambió de puesto acercándose, arrojando un brazo en su dirección. Dark se alejó lo más que podía de ese movimiento, recordando que el rubio tenía la habilidad de tirar bolas de energía, y posiblemente iba a tirarle una cuando esté completamente despierto.

El ladrón se sentía realmente mareado ahora, su cabeza giraba. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo en la cama con – de toda la gente—Krad! Él podría haber tenido cualquier chica que él quisiese, pero Krad!

Los ojos de Krad se abrieron cansadamente, "...que hora?"

Dark dedujo que el demonio de hielo no había recuperado su energía; él buscó, a su alrededor, un reloj y lo encontró. "...Uhm—las ocho?"

"Dark?" Krad masculló incoherentemente, "¿...qué estás haciendo aquí?

"¿Que qué estoy haciendo aquí!" Dark presionó. "¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir!"(3) y entonces él empezó a recordar acerca de la bola de energía de krad, de nuevo.

Krad hizo un gesto de dolor. "No grites, mi cabeza me duele... no puedo hacer bolas de energía para matarte..." dijo él como leyendo la mente de Dark.

El ladrón _sighed(4). _"Eso era bueno de escuchar..." Él asumió que solo tenia 30 minutos antes de que Krad despertara completamente y empezara a lanzarle bolas de fuego. "Krad, piensa. ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? ¿Qué pasó la noche anterior?"

El rubio se incorporó haciendo frente al ladrón. Él bostezó, filamentos dorados resbalaron por su pecho color marfil. "No sé...no recuerdo...no quiero recordar..."

"Luchábamos en la azotea del museo..." Dark intentó recolectar sus memorias. "...y entonces..."

"y entonces..." repitió el rubio.

Dark murmuró bajo su respiración. "Tú te cambiaste en ese _creepy boy(5)_"

Ahora, los ojos de Krad se abrieron de par en par. " Yo me transformé en Satoshi-sama..." Miró fijamente las sábanas. "…y ahora estoy aquí en la cama contigo; eso significa que..."

Ojos dorados se abrieron ampliamente cuando llegó a una conclusión. "TÚ DORMISTE CON SATOSHI-SAMA!" Sus ojos se llenaron de cólera mientras se lanzaba contra Dark, tratando de estrangular al ladrón de ojos violetas. Dark fue sorprendido por el súbito ataque y no tubo tiempo de esquivarlo. Cayeron juntos a las lozas(6) azules, mientras que sus cuerpos eran cubiertos, solo, por la sábana.  
"¡Detente, idiota!" Dark lo empujó fácilmente. Krad calló en la almohada que estaba a su costado, respirando difícilmente. Dark asumió que, esta vez, Krad estaba realmente sobrio. "Yo me transforme en Daisuke antes de que tú te transformaras en ese _creepy boy_! Eso significa..." Él llegó a la conclusión. "Tu dormiste con Dai-chan!"

"Idiota..." murmuró Krad. "Eso sería el fin del mundo..."

Dark se encogió casualmente. "Bueno, tenemos que mirar a todas las posibilidades...si yo me transformé en Daisuke, y tú en el Sr. Detective, eso significa..."

"Huh!" Los ojos dorados se abrieron desmesuradamente. "Eso significa que Satoshi-sama durmió con...Ni-Niwa!"

Dark sonrió satisfecho. "Heh, ya era hora...ya sabía que ese _creepy boy _tenía alguna fijación en Dai-chan todo este tiempo..."

"¡Eso no puede ser verdad!" El fulgor de Krad era peligroso. "Ellos solo 'durmieron' juntos, ¿no es cierto?

El ladrón levantó la manta que cubría mitad de su cuerpo y miró abajo, _snickering_(7). "Dai-chan no llevaba esta ropa interior la noche pasada."

Ojos dorados temblaron; él miró también bajos su sábana, gimiendo, "Satoshi-sama tampoco usó esta ropa interior..."

"Pin pon!" emitió Dark haciendo un gesto triunfante. "Mi, mi...Dai-chan tubo sexo con el _creepy boy_! Dai-chan tubo sexo con _creepy boy_! Nyahahaha..." cantó Dark.

"Cállate, o te parto en pedazos..." gruñó Krad, apoyándose en la cama de nuevo. "...una vez que mi energía vuelva." (A/N: xDDDDDDDDDDD)

Dark pestañó, viendo al otro chico que reposaba a su espalda. Una vez más, él notó los hermosos colores de su piel brillando con la luz del sol. El dorado cabello de Krad estaba suelto y caía por toda la loza. El ladrón tragó difícilmente; ¿desde cuándo pensaba que Krad era hermoso?

Tomó una porción de dorados cabellos y deslizó sus dedos a través de ellos. Estos era tan suaves, tan sedosos...demonios este libido por él! Se maldijo una y otra vez, pero eso no iba a detenerlo de estar más cerca de la figura con cabellos largos que reposaba en la cama.

"Sabes," comenzó Dark, "...luces cierta hermosura cuando estás así..."

"Cállate," gruñó Krad, "Estoy mareado..."

Dark hizo una mueca, cambiando de puesto encima del otro chico. "Oh vamos Krad...si nuestros tamers pueden ser tan buenos amigos...¿porqué nosotros no?"

"Qué estás haciendo?" Los ojos de Krad se abrieron de golpe mientras sentía a Dark cambiar a un puesto más cercano. "y a qué te refieres con eso!" (N/A: bien q' sabía! xDDD)

"Me refiero a…" Dark se acercó seductoramente, sus dedos acariciaban la masa de cabellos dorados, mientras que sus labios se acercaban a los de Krad. "que solo por hoy...seamos amigos..."

Los ojos de Krad se ensancharon a más no poder mientras que sentía la lengua de Dark presionar a la suya. Tan tibia...tan acogedora...tan familiar... Krad se ausentó por un largo tiempo, pero eso no iba a detener al ladrón de invadir su boca. En conclusión, Dark estaba disfrutándolo.

¡Qué diablos! Krad se maldijo a sí mismo, mientras cerraba sus ojos y correspondía al beso del ladrón. Deslizando sus dedos en los cabellos violetas de Dark. Empezó a chupar la lengua que estaba dentro de su boca cuando Dark se separó repentinamente.

"Heh!" Krad pestañó con desconcierto.

Dark separó, un poco, sus labios , lamiéndolos levemente. "Esto se siente familiar..."

"Al diablo con eso!" Krad asió sus hombros y tiró de él para otro beso abrasador. Dark gimió dentro de la boca del otro antes de separarse de nuevo.

"¿Ahora qué?" se quejó Krad.

"¡Espera un minuto Krad!" Dark se sentó repentinamente, distinguiendo su cuerpo de el de Krad. El demonio de cabellos dorados se incorporó con él, viéndose muy molesto. "Nosotros no luchamos en la azotea del museo la noche pasada...eso fue la noche anterior a esa."

"¿Entonces?"

"¡Entonces, eso no fue lo que sucedió!"

Krad miró fijamente al techo, tratando de recolectar sus recuerdos acerca de lo que paso la noche anterior. "Hm, tienes razón. No hubo lucha la noche pasada...Satoshi-sama estuvo trabajando en un proyecto de biología en la escuela con sus amigos..." comenzó a recodar.

"Sí, y Daisuke estuvo ahí también!" Dark siguió, "...y después, ese chico Saehara se calló por las escaleras...y se torció el tobillo."

"Satoshi-sama y Niwa lo llevaron a su casa, pero su familia había salido a cenar..."

Dark omitió. "y entonces, Saehara les ofreció una bebida a Dai-chan y a _creepy boy_, pero resultó ser el sake de su padre...y...y...Ugh!" El ladrón pudo sentir el sabor de ese dulce sake, una vez más, en su boca. Esa noche él pudo sentir, de alguna manera, el líquido dentro de su boca, cuando supuestamente debió afectar solo al cuerpo de su tamer.

Krad continuó la historia por él. "Los dos se embriagaron y entonces...Satoshi-sama invitó a Niwa a su apartamento porque Niwa estaba asustado de que su madre podría enojarse si llegaba ebrio a su casa..."

"Dai-chan llamó a su casa y dijo que se quedaría en la casa de un amigo, y entonces...Oh dios!" Dark casi salta de la cama, "Dai-chan estaba muy ebrió y se hechó a dormir, aquí..."

Krad tragó en seco, "Satoshi-sama se echó encima suyo, y empezaron a...besarse...no puedo continuar esto..." gruñó Krad.

"Pero no paso nada entro ellos entonces..." Dark corrigió, "Dai-chan se transformó en mí..."

"Y Satoshi-sama, en mí..."

"Y..." La expresión de Dark cambió asustadamente, "...entonces yo te besé...de la misma forma en que lo hice hace un momento...y tú me devolviste el beso!"

"De seguro fue el sake! Eso nos afectó a los dos...! de todas maneras, no recuerdo nada acerca de lo que pasó!" respondió, rápidamente, Krad, tratando de defenderse.

El gesto malvado de Dark apareció nuevamente; era tiempo de Krad de estar asustado. "Fuimos _nosotros _los que tuvimos sexo la noche pasada, no es así Krad?" Se inclinó, de nuevo, en Krad y se acercó al otro rostro. "Oye, Krad? Estás sonrojado…" Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Dark empujó el cuerpo de Krad, de nuevo, a la cama.

"No. Estoy. Sonrojado!" pero los colores en sus mejillas estaban poniéndose peor y Dark comenzó a aspirar su cuello y más abajo. "De-Detente…!"

"Ahora lo recuerdo..." Dark lo empujó suavemente sobre la loza, situándose encima de él. "Creo que ya recordé la noche pasada" Rió para sus adentros.

Krad recapacitó. "Recuerdo que tú gemías mi nombre muy alto!"

"¿Oh? ¿Pensé que no podías recordar nada?" bromeó Dark

El chico de los cabellos dorados desvió su mirada, "No recuerdo _todo_"

"Bueno," Dark se inclinó en busca de un beso. "¿Quiéres que te lo recuerde?

Krad no respondió, pero se rindió para el beso y otras cosas que vinieron después...

-OwArI-

**(1)** _He tried to call his **host:** _el trató de llamar a su_ anfitrión_?..no suena muy bien no? o.O..x eso lo tuve q' cambiar T..T..gomen u/u

**_(2) sheets_:** Otra cosa q' no c si será una jerga..o q'..u..úU..haber si alguien me corrige..x eso he puesto la palabra en inglés o.O

_**(3) "Is that all you can come up with!"** _ texto original ..U, gomen, pero nop encontrar other forma d ponerlo T..T

**_(4) sighed: _**gomen ne!..nop saber lo q' significa T..T..buuu, nop tener un dicc a mi lado T..T...y los traductores no ayudar u/uU****

_**(5 )creepy boy:** _"chico espeluznante"...oh my god! n/n ..I love when Dark-chan call Satoshi-kun _creepy boy _…he he he…es un clásico xwx

**_(6) _**kreo q' ia c lo q' es**_ sheets_**...KREO!

**_(7) snickering: _**si alguien sabe q' significa..pue ia sabe me avisa! TwT

Ne! Al fin terminé!...T..T..me llellé mi paldita ne!..buu u..u

Notas 

Hay una continuación pa este "oneshot" (q ia dejó de serlo xD)...se llama: **_"What the hell happened last night?" _**, no c si traducirlo tmb,..weno ia q' tradujé este..supongo q' toy en la obligación de hacerlo con el otro...pero..nop kelooo T..T...esq' ser un SatoshixDaisuke...I don't like it ¬¬U

Oh well...PLZ send reviews with YES OR NO...pa traducirlo..y dependerá d eso U

Servicios…? XD 

Ne!..ia q' me siento buena...toy traduciendo fics de ENGLISH to Spanish ...so...if you wanna read some fic..solo déjame la URL, o el nombre del autor y el nombre del fic...con algún correo o pag. Pa poder localizarte. Lo puedo traducir pa publicarlo..o solo pa lectura privada xD...(u know!...just-personal-reading xD..y nadie sabrá lo q' hubo en su fic...solo tú...y weno..pes..io n-nU)

...-----------...

ok, mina! That's all ne!...c ya later!

PLZ REVIEW…!..para más fics, rignt! XD

Ja ne!


End file.
